Hard Times
by Twilight Trickster
Summary: Five months af ter the monsters are free, Humanity not fulling trusting the monsters and giving Frisk a hard time, Frisk is determined to bring peace between the humans and monsters, This is my first fanfic, if there are any mistakes or errors in this story, please mention it, hope you have fun reading this.
1. The Friendship Break

Frisk wakes up, it has been five months since the monsters had been free from the underground. Though Sans expects Frisk to reset, but Frisk promised to never do it again. Frisk remembered most of the runs that he did, because of doing too many resets. Frisk forgot all about his life before he fell to the underground, he stayed with Toriel since he didnt knew where to go. Frisk goes to School, with Monster Kid and Snowdrake. Frisk doesnt like to go there, since most of the time, they get bullied. Frisk hates that the only reason that he gets bullied because that he is friends with the monsters. Its hard for him to bring peace between monsters and humans, with most humans hating monsters and want them to go back to the underground. One of many problems is that Chara sometimes possesses him when he is being bullied, just to fight the bullies. Chara hatred for humanity is shown when she fights the bullies, though he still wonders why she hates humanity. Frisk is DETERMINED to bring peace between monsters and humanity. He doesnt care how much the bullies beat him up or how much humanity hates the monsters, he is DETERMINED to show humanity that they can trust the monsters. Frisk still gets nightmares about the genocide run that he started but gave up when Sans reminded him that they were friends once, he still got dunked on but he knew Sans did it for the best. He may have never won the fight against Sans, but he still beats him in games, he thinks that Sans is going easy on him. Papyrus sometimes come at his house at morning to cook for him, Toriel doesnt mind at times, but when she is in a bad mood because of Asgore, she kicks Papyrus out. But he messages or calls him when he can to not come when Toriel is in a bad mood. Papyrus gets sad but knows its not a good idea to enter the house when Toriel is angry, though his entering would count as breaking in. Undyne and Alphys live next to him, because Toriel requested Undyne to bring him to school but at times, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, Alphys and Mettaton bring Frisk to school. He goes to Muffets bakery when Toriel is angry, Toriel forgets to prepare something for Frisk and Muffet lets Frisk choose something from her bakery for free and at those times brings Frisk at school, riding on her pet. Papyrus drives Frisk to school with his red car, Sans brings Frisk to school on his tricycle or uses shortcuts. Alphys brings Frisk to school using a teleport device. Mettaton has become a superstar and brings Frisk to school with his limo. Frisk sometimes goes to school alone, he doesnt use the bus, he did use the schoolbus once and was insulted and beaten up by most of the students in the bus and he decided to not use the bus again and goes to school on foot. Frisk has been trained by Undyne, Papyrus, Sans and Toriel to use magic. Frisk has managed to use healing magic, the blue attack from Papyrus and Sans and summon bones like Sans and Papyrus , he can also summon spears, gaster blasters and fireballs but they barely did any damage and didnt last long. Frisk has used his healing magic to heal the injuries that he, Monster Kid and Snowdrake get from the bullies, this does make him feel weak immensly, he also uses the bones to make a wall around him to avoid bullies.

Frisk gets off the bed and prepares himself for school, Toriel is in a bad mood again, so he heads to Muffets bakery. He starts to cross the street, a car is not stopping and about to run him over, Frisk shocked, he had no energy to summon anything to stop the car, he closes his eyes and braces for the impact. Frisk hears the car crash into something, he opens his eyes and sees a large bone afront of him.

" NYEH HEH HEH! " Papyrus approaches Frisk.

Frisk looks at Papyrus. " Papyrus! " he yells.

" DONT WORRY HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS THERE TO HELP YOU! "

" Hey you freak, look at what you did to my car! " the car driver exiting his car, he is clearly pissed off.

" SORRY DEAR HUMAN, BUT YOU WERE GOING TO RUN OVER MY FRIEND FRISK. "

" This car caused way to much money! " the car driver yells.

" Maybe you should have stopped when a person is crossing the street " a female voice says, the voice belongs to Muffet.

" Their wasnt any person in the street, the only thing i saw was a freak! "

Frisk a bit angry but just runs to Muffets bakery.

" Yeah, run to the safety of those monsters, you freak! " a woman that was watching the commation yells.

Papyrus looks at Muffet. " I WILL BRING FRISK TO SCHOOL. "

" okay, go get your car here, i will give him his lunch and wait for you outside "

" OKIE DOKEY! " He runs off to get his car.

Muffet goes to her bakery and sees Frisk crying on a corner. " Frisk, dont take what those humans said to heart."

" How can i not Muffet! Almost every single day is the same, somebody always calls me a Freak! "

" You shouldnt let your anger get the best of you, lets just prepare you for school. " Muffet gets a croissant for Frisk. " Here you go. "

Frisk grabs it. " Thanks, i still wonder why would you give me the foo for free? " starts eating the croissant.

" Because you are the ambassodor, your our hope to bring peace between monsters and humans " Muffet gets a glass of milk for Frisk.

Frisk grabs it " I should have figured that out. " takes another bite on the croissant. " Its been five months and they are still many humans who dont trust the monsters. "

Muffet sighs " I know it must be difficuilt but hang in there Frisk, eventually there will be peace. "

Frisk takes another bite. " I know. "

Muffet looks outside. " Papyrus has arrived. "

Frisk takes another bite and looks at Muffet. " Werent you going to bring me to school? "

" Not today, the bakery is going to open early "

Frisk quickly finishes the croissant " Well thanks Muffet.

" Anything for you. "

Frisk drinks the glass of milk and gives the cup to Muffet. " See you later Muffet. " runs to the door "

Muffet looks a bit worried but smiles. " see ya. "

Frisk gets outside. " Hey Papyrus, thanks for saving me earlier. "

" IM ALWAYS THERE FOR MY FRIENDS! "

Frisk enters Papyrus cars and puts the safety belt on.

Papyrus drives off. " ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

" Yeah, i was a bit shocked but im alright. "

" GOOD " stops at a red light.

A can gets thrown at Frisk, hitting him on the head. " Oww! " looks at the person who threw it, its a teenage boy, about sixteen years old.

" Look its that freak! Oh and hes with one of those Monsters! " the boy yells at Frisk.

Papyrus summons large bones around the car. " DONT LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAID FRISK. looks at Frisk, there is something different about Frisk. " FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY? "

" Yes Papyrus, im fine dont worry. " his voice is different and he steps out of the car.

Papyrus looks worried. " WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

" Just to talk with that person " walks around the bones.

Papyrus seems a bit happy but dread overfills him when he hears screaming, he lowers all his bones to reveal Frisk beating the boy brutaly. " F-FRISK STOP! " gets out of his car and runs to Frisk, grabbing him to stop him.

" You are a monster! " the boy makes a run for it.

Frisk looks terrified. " oh no. " voice returned to normal.

" FRISK, YOU DIDNT NEED TO DO A VIOLENCE. " brings Frisk to the car.

" sorry Papyrus, dont know what came over me. "

" you know that i did that to show that human to not mess with you. " Chara says

" ALRIGHT, JUST DONT DO IT AGAIN. " starts the car again and drives when the light is green.

Frisk whispers " Chara, its bad that only i can hear you, just dont posseses me again. "

" And let me bully you around like that! No, im getting tired of seeing you getting hurt!

" Remember what Muffet said. "

" That was meant for you. "

" Not my fault, a ghost with anger issues possesses me. "

" I do not have anger issues! "

" You do, you are making the peace between monsters and humans almost impossible! " Frisk still whispering but it was loud enough for Papyrus to hear.

" I AM? " Papyrus looks sad.

" N-no! uh Papyrus, i wasnt saying that to you. "

Papyrus stops the car afront of the school. " HERE WE ARE, HAVE A GOOD DAY FRISK " sadness in his voice, gives a lunch box to Frisk. " ITS THE USUAL. "

" Papyrus i- " gets cut off by Papyrus.

" FRISK, JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET LATE TO SCHOOL. "

Frisk complies and exits the car. " Pap- "

Papyrus drives off.

" yrus. " looks down to the

" look at what you did, who has the anger issues now? "

Frisk starts to cry.

" F-Frisk, really? You are going to be a crybaby too? "

" You may have broken my friendship with Papyrus. "

" you repair it later, just remember that he said to not be late. "

Frisk turns around and looks at his school " yeah he did "


	2. Beat Up

Frisk enters the school and a bunch of students walk towards him. " Chara, dont posses me. "

. " Frisk, you cant let them hurt you, fight back! "

The oldest of the students grabs Frisk " Look its the Freak, still havent learned your lesson. " throws Frisk to the ground and the group of students start to beat him up very brutally.

" Frisk! Fight back! Dont let them beat you up like these! "

Frisk ignores Chara and the students stop after the ringell rings.

" Lets get to class. " they all run off.

Frisk stands up.

Chara is crying " You should have fought back! they beat you up all the time! no one supports you, just fight back!

Frisk cleans the blood from his mouth. " Chara, its better not to give what they want " he collapses to the ground.

" Frisk! " Chara yells.

Frisk gets approached by Monster Kid.

" Frisk? " Monster Kid runs to a teacher " Frisk is bleeding on the ground, can you call an ambulance? "

" Go call an ambulance yourself " walks to a classroom and closes the door

" There is someone bleeding on the ground! " Monster Kid yells.

Doors open and teachers and students step outside, some teachers are on the phone but put their phone back when they see its Frisk, others are calling the police and ambulance and after a couple of minutes, Frisk gets brought to the Hospital.

Frisk wakes up in a hospital bed and sees Toriel, Undyne, Sans, Alphys, Monster Kid, Asgore, Papyrus, Muffet, Grilby, Mettaton and Napstablook, he tryes to talk but winces in pain.

Toriel heals Frisk a bit. " My child! Are you alright?! "

" Hey punk, you okay? "

" hey kiddo, you alright? "

" F-Frisk, you feeling alright? "

" You had me worried Frisk! "

" HUMAN, YOU HAD ALL OF US WORRIED! "

" Fufufu, those kids that beat you up will pay a lot. "

" You could have died. "

" Darling, you should have knocked them out. "

" Frisk, im sorry for all of this, "

" Hey... your awake... are you okay? "

Frisk coughs " Im sorry, i didnt think this would happen, "

Toriel gives him a small cup of water " Here you go child. "

Frisk drinks it " Thanks mom. "

Chara is angry and looks at him " This never got this worse. "

Asgore sits in a chair " Everyone please leave me and Frisk alone. "

Everyone except for Asgore, Chara and Frisk leave the room "

" The humans are trying to blame Monster Kid for what happened to you, you will go to court tommorow. "

" Monster Kid couldnt have done this to me and he wouldnt! "

" All students that were there said the same thing, they saw Monster Kid beat you up, and this is bad.. "

" How? "

" They are using this chance to ban the mosnters back to the underground. "

" They cant do that! They cant ban us to the underground! "

" You are staying, they are only banning the monsters. "

" No! I will not let them do this! "

" I know, you have to do your best at court, if you cant then its goodbye. "

Asgore leaves the room.

" Do you see how cruel the humans are Frisk?

" Chara, i guess you are right. " starts to cry.

Toriel enters the room." My child, i know that we arent allowed but i will heal you. " heals Frisk.

" Thank you mom. "

Toriel hugs him. " My child, everything will be already. "

" I know mom. "

Frisk leaves the room with Toriel.

Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Napstablook and Muffet have already left the hospital.

" Wheres Sans and the others? "

" They already went off, lets go play Frisk. "

" Hey punk, let Frisk rest. "

" Dont worry Undyne, im fine. "

" You just got out, just go rest home. "

" My child, Undyne is right, lets go. "

" Okay, mom. "

Toriel brings Frisk to their home.

Frisk goes to his room.

Chara floats around the room. " Peace with Humanity is impossible. "

" It is possible, we have to keep trying! "

" Frisk, just look at the facts! "

" I dont care! "

" Fine! "

Frisk lays in his bed." This is bad "

Sans is in his room.

Frisk screams " Sans, dont do that! "

" sorry kiddo but im not happy after what you said to papyrus. " drops an arm bracelet to the ground and walks out of the room.

Frisk chases him but he doesnt see Sans anywhere.

Toriel approaches him. " My child, are you okay? "

" Yes, im alright. "

" Alright, dinner is almost ready. "

" Dinner? "

" You were uncousness for an entire week. "

" Oh, that long? "

" Yes, just rest a bit more. "

" Not needed, i will go take a bath. " goes to his room. " Chara, why didnt you tell me how long i was uncousness? "

" It was better to let someone tell you about that. "

" I guess your right. "

" You better go take a bath like you told to mom, dont want her to get worried again like last time. "

Frisk picks up the arm bracelet that Sans dropped. " I know and there goes another friendship. "

" Im sorry, you know you can repair this. "

" How? "

" Napstablook. "

" Oh yeah but i dont know where he lives remember? "

" We figure this out later. "

Frisk takes a bath and gets new clothes and goes to dinner table. " Mom, im here. "

" Good, just finished the food. " brings a pot of rice to the table.

" What is it? "

" Rice "

" Oh. "

" Havent you eat this before my child? " 

" No, i think. "

Toriel puts Rice on hers and Frisks plates. " Bon appetit.

" Thanks, same. " Frisk starts to eat.

Toriel smiles and starts to eat.

Frisk gives his plate to Toriel after finishing. " Goodnight mom. "

" Goodnight Frisk. "

Frisk goes to his room and falls on the bed.

" Goodnight Frisk. "

" Goodnight Chara " falls asleep.


	3. Defending Monster Kid in court

Frisk wakes up and gets off bed. " good morning Chara. "

Chara yawns. " good morning Frisk. "

" Today I have to go to the court, Asgore has to explain me more about this stuff. "

" Yeah, im curious, never was in a court room. "

" Yeah, me to! " laughs.

Chara giggles.

Frisk gets himself ready. " after court, lets play hide or seek. "

" Sure! "

Frisk goes downstairs and goes to the kitchen.

" Mom isnt here? "

" Maybe shes downstairs doing laundry. " Frisk opens the fridge and sees a plate of butterscotch pie and grabs it. Yes. "

" Mom is going to punish you, you know she doesnt like when you take the pie without permission. "

Frisk slices a piece of pie and eats it. " Good as always. "

" Are you ignoring me! "

Frisk puts the plate back on the fridge. " Well im going to play Pokemon X. " pulls out a nintendo 3ds from his bag and from his bag.

Chara posseses Frisk and deletes his Pokemon X save file and stops possesing. " Never ignore me again. "

Frisk starts to cry. " No! My hard work! "

" That what happens when you ignore. "

Frisk turns off the nintendo 3ds and goes to his room. " I just caught Zapdos. "

" Then never ignore a ghost. "

" I need Alphys to make a body for you. "

" You think i could posses anything besides you? " 

" Maybe. "

" What starter are you going to choose this time? "

" Froakie. "

" Again, what will you get Omega or Alpha. "

" I will get Pokemon Alpha Saphire later. "

" What is with you and the color blue? "

" Blue is the greatest color. "

" Red is! "

" Blue! "

" Red! " 

" Blue! "

" RED! " 

" BLUE! "

" RED! " 

" BLUE! "

They keep arguing.

Toriel enters Frisks room. " My child, are you alright? "

" Oh, im alright mom, why would you ask? "

" Youve been screaming blue. "

" Oh, uh. "

" I think you still need to rest. "

" Im alright mom, dont worry. "

Toriel sighs. " Fine. " leaves the room.

Frisk follows her.

Toriel goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. " My Child? "

" Yes mom? "

" Did you eat a piece of pie without my permission? "

" Ohhh! She got you now! "

" Uhhhh, no. "

Toriel grabs his bag and pulls out his nintendo 3ds and puts the bag on the ground. " I will lock the game room for an entire week. "

" No, please dont! "

" You shouldnt lie to me! "

" Im sorry! "

Toriel goes upstairs.

Frisk hears a room being locked.

" Hahahaha, mom makes the best punishiments ever! "

Toriel goes downstairs. " Lets go to court my child, Papyrus is waiting outside. "

" Wait, why didnt he come here to make breakfast for me? "

" I dont know my child. "

" Remember what you did to him. "

" Oh, well lets go. " Frisk leaves the house.

Toriel follows him.

" HELLO TORIEL! HELLO HUMAN! "

" Hello Papyrus. "

" Hey Papyrus. "

Toriel gets in the car, followed by Frisk.

Papyrus drives them to their destation.

Toriel and Frisk exit the car and enter the building.

Frisk waiting in the waiting room and he sees Monster Kid comming.

" Yo Frisk! "

" Monster Kid! " runs up to him.

" How are you? "

" Im doing great, you? "

" Not good, today is the day that they are going to convict me. "

" Dont worry, i know what happened, i will protect you. "

" Thank you. "

A man approaches Frisk. " Hello, im the prosecutor, come with me, Mr Dreemur. " goes to his office.

Frisk follows him.

The man sits in a chair at the end off the desk. " Sit down please. "

Frisk sits down at the chair afront of the desk. " Thank you. "

" Im Rolando Bowers. "

" Nice to meet you Mister Bowers. "

" You are going to defend that monster right? "

" Yes. "

" Did he beat you up? "

" No! Why would you think he would beat me up! Hes my friend! "

" Im sorry but many students have said that the monster was the one who beat you up and i know that hes innocent, but there is nothing big i can do. "

" Is there anyone else who is helping him? "

" Sadly, there is no defense to help him, we were waiting for you to wake up. "

" Well I will prove his innocence! "

" Good luck Mr Dreemur, the judge can still chose to convict the monster to be guilty. "

" He cant do that! "

" The judge is female. "

" Oh. " 

" Its okay, you didnt know. "

" She wont if I prove Monster Kids innocent. "

" Shes a monster hater. "

" Oh no. "

" But there have been at times where she helped someone she hated because they were innocent. "

" Oh, then she will convict Monster Kid as not guilty. "

" Depends, well we better get to the court room, Mr Dreemur. " Bowers stands up.

Frisk stands up and runs to the court room, he can see the Judge.

" Frisk Dreemur, nice to meet you and dont run in the court. "

" Sorry miss. "

" Miss Harper. "

" Sorry miss Harper. "

" Kids these days. "

Bowers enters the room. " Early again Beth? " 

" Rolando, really? Not on our job. "

" Come one, Bethany, lighten up. "

" Argh, really another pun? "

Frisk laughs.

" Look mr Dreemur understands humor. "

" Just get your stuff ready. "

" Mr Bowers, you know her? "

" Beth? yeah, we knew eachother since we were children, its fun to annoy her. " 

" Rol is different when he isnt in his working or before work starts. "

" Yeah, im serious at work but outside of work, im totally different. "

" Oh, sounds like someone i know. "

" Oh who? "

" Sans, he is lazy but serious when he starts to care. "

" One of the monsters? "

" Yes. "

" Of course! "

" Stay chill Beth. "

" Argh! Stop with those puns! Not today Rol! "

People start to enter the court room.

Bethany sighs in relief.

Rolando goes to the prosecutor stand.

Frisk goes to the Witness stand but is to short.

Bethany looks at the baliff " Get a chair for mr Dreemmur. "

" Yes Maam! " does that.

" Thank you mister. "

" It was nothing kiddo. "

Frisk smiles at the baliff.

People start to insult Frisk.

Beth slams her hammer. " Quiet! " silence. " Good, lets start. "

Rol looks at Frisk. " Please state your name and occupation. "

" Im Frisk Dreemur, im a student and the Ambassador. "

" So mr Dreemur, can you tell us what happened to you last week? "

" I was in school and some students approach me and start to beat me up. "

" You liyer! "

" Dont lie in court Freak! "

" Stop protecting those Monsters, you freak! "

Bethany picks up her hammer and slams it. " QUIET! " the wild crowd ignore her.

Rol signals Frisk to cover his ears.

The baliff goes to Monster Kid and puts earbuds on him.

Frisk covers his ears.

Rol covers his ears.

Baliff goes to Beth and gives her a loud speaker mic and covers his ears.

The wild crowd is not paying attention to what Beth is going to do.

Beth turns the loudspeakers at the max volume.

Chara smiles. " Oh that woman is serious. "

Beth picks up her hammer. lifts it and slams her hammer next to the mic, a loud slamming noise echoes through the room.

The crowd cover their ears.

Chara covers her ears. " Argh, that was loud. "

Beth turns off the mic and loudspeakers. " Good. "

" Where were again? Oh yes, mr Dreemur can you tell what happened last week. "

" I was beat up by some students at school. "

" Dont interrupt him this time! "

Rol waits for a bit. " Okay. " gets interrupted by Beth.

" Baliff! Remove the earbuds of the accused victim.

Baliff does that.

" Sorry mr Bowers, anything you have to say about this? "

" No, this is the main victim and there is no reason I see why he should lie, from an info from a student in that school, mr Dreemur gets bullied all the time by the other students. "

" I see, well Its time for the conviction. "

Frisk looks at Beth.

Beth picks up her hammer "I convict the monster, not guilty. " slams her hammer.

Crowd goes wild.

Frisk yells in excitement.

" That was my final decision! " stands up and leaves the room.

Rol exits the room.

Frisk goes to Monster Kid.

" That was awesome, that woman sillenced everyione! "

" Yeah good that I had covered my ears. "

" I couldnt since I have no arms but doctor Alphys is creating cybernatic arms for me. " 

" Cool! "

" Well lets go play! "

" Lets go to Nappstablook, its fun to hang out with him! "

" Okay, lets go! "

Frisk exits the courtroom and goes to Toriel.

" You did great my child. "

" Thanks mom, it wasnt possible without mister Bowers help.

" Yeah! "

" Well for a prosecutor, he did help. "

" Can I go play with Monster Kid and Nappstablook? "

" Sure my child. "

Frisk heads outside with Monster Kid following him.


	4. Hunt for Napstablook

" Frisk, do you know where Napstablook lives? "

" I thought you knew Monster Kid! "

" Sorry i dont. "

Frisk sighs. " Well lets start searching for him. "

" Lets go ask others that may know where he lives. "

" Oh yeah! Undyne! "

" Undyne? Alright, she may know. "

Frisk starts to head to Undynes house. " This is going to be great. "

" Frisk you promised me that we would play hide and seek. "

Frisk whispers " Not now, lets repair what you did first. "

" Yo Frisk, did you say something? "

" No Monster Kid. "

" Fine Frisk, promise that then. "

Frisk nods at Chara.

They get to Undyne home but there is a note. " Me and Alphys went to an anime place, animecon or something? Alphys said its an awesome place. "

" Oh, well lets go to Papyrus, he may know. "

Frisk looks at him. " I dont think that is a good idea. "

" Of course it is! " Runs off to Papyrus and Sans house.

Frisk follows. " Lets hope they are out too. "

Monster Kid gets there and headbutts the door.

Frisk gets to him and the door opens.

Papyrus looks at them. " HELLO NUMBER ONE FAN AND ...HELLO HUMAN. "

Frisk looks down. " Hey Papyrus. "

" Yo Papyrus, do you know where Napstablook is? "

" OH, NO I DONT BUT UNDYNE SHOULD KNOW. "

" She isnt home, she is in an anime place. "

" OH, SANS SHOULD KNOW WHERE IT IS. SANS! "

Sans comes from his room and gets downstairs. " whats up bro? "

" COULD YOU BRING THE HUMAN AND MY NUMBER ONE FAN TO THAT ANIME PLACE? "

" oh sure. "

" Thank you Sans, you are a cool guy! Not as cool as Papyrus though. "

" well thanks kiddo. pap could you cook some pasta? "

" OH, YOU WANT TO TEST MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!? SURE BROTHER! " Goes to the kitchen.

" frisk, im only doing because that kiddo is here, lets go. " Sans bring them to the animecon.

" Whoa, yo! This is cool! "

" Yeah. " Frisk sees that Sans is gone.

Monster Kid runs towards the crowd of people.

Frisk runs after him.

A group of cosplayers block his way.

" Oh, its the human that is friends with the monsters. "

Frisk closes his eyes and prepares for another beating but opens them after some seconds passed.

" Your okay? " Asks the person with a Papyrus costume.

" He must be bone tired. " Says the Sans cosplayer.

Frisk looks at them confussed. " Why are you two dressed up as monsters? "

" Well they look cool. "

" Love Sanses puns. "

" How did you two meet them? "

" Oh, Sans is a comedian on the bar that we go and Papyrus sometimes appear there. "

" Yeah, they conversations are hilarious. "

" Their costumes took some time to do. "

" Yeah. "

" Its a honour to meet you. "

Frisk smiles.

" Well are you two done talking with him? " behind Frisk is a Zoro cosplayer.

" Yeah, Yeah, we are. " The Sans and Papyrus cosplayer follow the Zoro cosplayer.

Frisk looks around. " Wheres Monster Kid? "

" He must be around. "

" But where? "

" I dont know. "

Frisk runs to a building and bumps into an Eren cosplayer. " Sorry. "

" Oh, its nothing, oh its you. " Walks past Frisk, bumping into him on purpose.

" Hey! " A Levi cosplayer goes to Frisk. " Are you alright? "

" Yes. "

" Sorry for my friend, he doesnt like the monsters and you. "

" Its okay, he isnt the only one who treats me like this. "

" Oh, they all treat a child like this? "

" Yeah. "

" Yet you dont give up? "

" No! I will show everyone that monsters can be trusted! "

" Well i dont mind them, there is this fish monster that is pretty cool. "

" Oh Undyne, have you seen her? "

"Yes, shes somewhere inside. "

" Thank you. "

" No problem. " Follows the Eren cosplayer.

" See Chara, not all humans are the same. "

" I guess so. "

" Well lets find Undyne. "

" What about Monster Kid? "

"Oh, uh we find him later. "

" Fine. "

Frisk walks to a group of cosplayers.

The Vegeta cosplayer looks at Frisk. " Well look at that, never thought he would be here. "

" Oh look the freak. " says the Guts cosplayer.

" Come on, dont call him that, hes just a child. " says a Mikasa cosplayer.

" He is friends with those monsters! "

" And? They arent dangerous. "

" They are! "

" Show me proof? " says the Naruto cosplayer.

" Just look at them! "

" And? Look at some criminals, they look like normal people but hide dark secrets. " says the Kirito cosplayer

" How do you like them?! "

" I dont like them, why did you ask that? "

" Why are you defending them?!"

" Well they are just normal people who have magic and stuff who are trying to live with us, i dont see anything wrong with them. "

The Guts cosplayer storms off angryli.

" Im sorry. "

" Oh, dont be kid, Ren is hotheaded, just ignore him. "

" Have you seen a fish monster and a lizard monster? "

" Oh, I saw them in the arm wrestling competion. "

" Arm wrestling competion here? "

" Yeah that fish monster challenged someone to an arm wrestle and then others came and she is still winning. "

" Oh, well I better go there. "

The Naruto cosplayer points at the next room. " There. "

Frisk runs there and bumps into Monster Kid.

" Frisk! "

" Monster Kid, where were you? "

" I was lost and then I saw Undyne and waited here for you. "

" Good. "

" Undyne has beaten most of the challengers. "

Frisk looks at a giant crowd and tryes to find a way through them.

The crowd screams in excitement.

" Was that the best you got! So weak! Is there anyione who can beat me! "

" Ive got an idea. "

" What is it Frisk? "

" I can beat you! "

The crowd looks at Frisk and laugh but clears the way for him.

Undyne is sitting on a chair, Alphys behind her, a table and chair afront of her. " Frisk? "

Frisk sits on the empty chair. " Hey Undyne. "

" This isnt a challenge, your a child. "

" Im determined to beat you. "

Undyne smiles. " Oh, this just got interresting. "

" Yeah, and a question, do you know where Napstablook is? "

" Napstablook? No, never saw him after we left the underground. "

" He was in the hospital yesterday? "

" He was? Oh yeah he was. "

" Well thanks. "

" You just wanted to ask me that? "

" Oh, yes, but lets arm wrestle, im still a challenge for you. "

" You and that determation wont beat me! "

Frisk smirks and puts his arm on the table.

Undyne does the same, she holds on to Frisks hand and they start the arm wrestle, Undyne immediatly wins.

" Oww! "

" Sorry Frisk, should have gone a bit easier on you. "

Alphys goes to Frisk. " Mettaton should know where Napstablook is. "

" Oh thanks Alphys. "

Monster Kid walks to Frisk. " Yo! Are you alright!?

" Yeah, my arm is hurting. "

" Well lets go to Mettaton. "

" Mettaton? "

" Yeah, Alphys said that Mettaton may know where Napstablook. "

" Oh, lets go. "

" Yeah, we need to find him first. "

Monster Kid runs off and Frisk follows.

" Wait up! "

Monster Kid trips and falls to the ground. " oww. "

Frisk helps him up.

" Thanks Frisk. "

" No problem. "

They leave the animecon.

" Where do you think he could live? "

" I will ask Muffet, Mettaton always annoys her with his offers, she should know. "

They walk to Muffets bakery.

" Yo Frisk, you think humans will trust us? "

" Yes. "

They enter the bakery.

" Oh! Hey there sweetie. " Muffet approaches them. " So here to get anything? "

" No, do you know where Mettaton is? "

" He must be in his mansion. "

" Can you bring us there? "

" No. "

Frisk and Monster Kid frowns.

" But my pet can. "

Frisk and Monster Kid smile. " Thank you! "

" No problem sweeties. "

Muffets pet is waiting outside.

Frisk and Monster Kid go outside and get on the pet.

The pet goes to Mettatons mansion.

Mettaton runs to them " Muffet! Have you thought of my Offers? " looks at Frisk and Monster Kid. " Oh, hey there darlings, looks like that you won that case. "

" Yeah, Mettaton? "

" Yes? "

" Do you know where Napstablook is? "

" Oh, hes in his house back at the underground. "

" WHAT!? " Both Frisk and Monster Kid yell.

" I think you broke my hearing data. "

" Hahaha, why is he still there? "

" He is still waiting for his cousin to return. " Mettaton sighs.

" I see, yo he shouldnt wait for his cousin, that cousin abbonded him! "

Mettaton frowns and goes back to his mansion.

" Lets go to Napstablook. "

" But hes so far away! "

" Well we will go back to the underground then. "

" My parents wont let me to go that far away, sorry Frisk, but its getting late and I need to go home. "

" Oh, okay. "

Muffets pet brings Monster Kid home.

" See you tommorow Frisk! " gets off the pet.

" See you tommorow Kid. "

Monster Kid goes to his house.

" Okay, bring me to the underground. "

Muffets pet goes to Mount Ebott.

" I heard rumors that humans live in the underground. "

" Yeah, I heard those rumors, we see if they are true. "

" Chara, if those rumors are true then those humans must fully trust the monsters. "

" Maybe but are there some monsters in the underground? "

" Some who didnt want to leave the underground and stayed in the underground. "

" Oh, well lets go see the Underground. "

" Yeah. "

The pet stops afront of the entrance to the underground that Frisk fell in.

Frisk holds on the pet with all of his strength.

The pet gets Frisk safely to the flowerbed where he landed.

" That was scary. "

" Good that Muffets pet is a spider. "

" Yeah. " Frisk gets off the pet. " You can go back to Muffet. "

The pet goes back to the surface.

" Well we are almost there. "

" Yeah, Napstablook comes here sometimes. "

Frisk goes to the next room and he sees Flowey.

" Howdy Frisk! Fell down again? You sure are an idiot. "

Frisk sighs. " You dont remember what happened at the barrier? "

" I just remembered absorbing all the monster souls and then I woke up here. "

" How do you know my name? "

Flowey laughes. " All the monsters and humans her talk about you. "

" So there are humans here? "

" Yep. "

" And i didnt fell, Muffets pet brought me here. "

" Smart, very smart. "

" Oh and in this world isnt kill or be killed. "

" Say that to your last run. "

" Dont remind me. "

" You are a murderour not a saver, you think breaking the barrier saved everyone? "

" I didnt break the barrier. "

" What? "

" I didnt break the barrier. "

" Then who did? "

" The son of Asgore and Toriel, someone I will save, I will save you Asriel. "

Flowey looks surprised. " How?! How do you know!? "

" After you absorbed the souls, you turned into Asriel Dreemur, the god of hyperdeath, I managed to save you and then you broke the barrier and released all the souls you had, then you came to the ruins, I visited you and you told me to leave before you became Flowey again. "

" Oh, well that explains why I woke up here. "

" You were in the place where I fell. "

" You werent there when I woke up, so you didnt know. "

" Yeah, I guess you right. "

" Well I will go see Napstablook. "

" See you Frisk. " Flowey dugs underground.

Frisk enters the first puzzle room and the door is open. " This feels like a reset. "

" Yeah, it does. "

Frisk goes to the next room and he sees some Froggits playing with some humans children.

" Look like the rumors are really true and its great that they befriend them. "

" Yeah. " Frisk walks to the next room but a human girl around his age, approaches him.

" Hello, are you new? "

" Uh no. "

" Oh, want to play with us? "

" No, thank you. " Frisk goes to where the spike bridge is but there arent any spikes there. " They must have been removed. " Frisk continues until he gets afront of the room where Napstablook was blocking the way once. " Lets hope that he is here. " He enters but no sign of Napstablook. " Frisk sighs. " We have to get to all the way to his house. " Frisk hears laughing in the next room and goes there and sees more human children playing tag it.

A boy in the same age as Frisk runs to him and pats him on the back and runs off. " Tag youre it! "

Frisk laughs and runs after him.

The boy is running through the ruins and he gets to a dead end. " Oh no. "

Frisk tags him and runs to the ruins house and he enters and sees some Adult human, they look at him and gasp.

The Boy runs in and tags him.

One of the adults approach Frisk. " Your Frisk? "

" Yes. "

The boy looks at Frisk surprised. " Wait your the Frisk?! "

" Yeah. "

One of the adults grab Frisk. " Are you hurt? "

" Im fine. "

" You fell. "

" No, I had help. "

" Thats good, we tryed to close the hole but a flower monster stops us from doing that. "

" Flowey, of course. "

" Thats his name? "

" Yes. "

" You must be hungry, I will get something for you to eat. "

" Thank you. "

The adult puts Frisk on the ground and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a sandwich. " Here you go. "

" Thank you. " Frisk grabs it and starts to eat it.

" Anything for just a kind person like you. "

Frisk finishes. " Did you see a ghost? "

" Oh he appears in a room in the ruins, right about now. "

" Thank you. " Frisk runs to the room where he first met Napstablook and Napstablook appears. "Napstablook! "

Napstablook looks at Frisk. " Oh, ...its you. "


	5. Back in the Underground

Frisk smiles. " Finnaly I find you. "

" Oh, did I do something wrong? "

" No, I need your help. "

" I accidently caused Frisk to lose two of his best friends because he screamed at me and his friend thought he was talking to him and felt saddened , you are the only one who can see me, you could explain that Frisk was talking to his ghost friend. "

" Oh, I can help you. "

" Napstablook, why are you still in the underground? " Chara asks.

" Im waiting for my cousin. "

" You think he will return? " 

" Yes. " 

" Napstablook, your cousin left you, he would have returned by now. "

" Chara, please stop. " Begs Frisk.

" He probably went to the surface, you should go there too. "

" I go there when Mettaton needs me. " Says Napstablook.

" Ask Mettaton where your cousin, maybe he knows. "

" You think he knows? " 

" Its worth a shot. "

" I guess, well I will be afront of Mettatons mansion and wait for you there Frisk. " Napstablook dissapears.

" Good, now you have to get back to the surface and mom is going to be worried. "

" Oh yeah! Oh is she going to be angry! What was I thinking!? "

" You should hurry, great that the river person is there. "

" Yeah, I dont need to take the long path. " He goes back to where the house of the ruins is and some kids approach him.

" Oh are you really Frisk? "

" I cant believe that you are Frisk! "

" Its a pleasure to meet you "

" Want to play with us? "

" Wow, your really are him "

Chara laughs. " Look at all those fans you have Frisk. " 

Frisk blushes. " Im I that famous here? "

" Yeah, you are. "

" You broke the barrier and freed the monsters. " 

" The froggits tell that you flirted with them. " 

" Oh, I just complimented them. "

" Sure. " 

Frisk excuses himself and enters the house.

The six kids follow him.

" Great. " he goes downstairs and still being followed by the kids. " What are your names? "

" Im Angela Murphy. " says one of the girls, she has blue hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and she wears a purple ribbon, a light green dress, green jeans and red shoes.

" Im Morton Malley. " says one of the boys, he has red hair, orange eyes, same skin color as Frisk and he wears a red bandanna, an orange jacket with pockets, blue jeans and yellow shoes.

" Im Peter Scott. " says the second boy, he has purple eyes, grey hair, pale skin, he carries a notebook and he wears glasses, a purple jacket, green shoes with black strifes, dark blue jeans.

" Im Jean Fuller. " says the third boy, he has green eyes, brown hair, pale skin, he carries a frying pan and he wears a white T-shirt, an blue apron and red jeans.

" Im Sara Neal. " says the second girl, she has blue eyes, purple hair, same skin color as Frisk and she wears a pink tutu, blue shirt, black jeans and pink ballet shoes.

" Im Karlyn Anderson. " says the third girl, she has yellow eyes, short-sized brown hair, pale skin, she wears a leather jacket, blue jeans, a red scarf with black polka-dots, brown boots and a brown cowboy hat.

" Why are you all following me? "

" We would like to know you better and be friends with you. " says Jean

" Oh, I guess we can be friends. " Frisk responds

" Yay! " Jean yells excited

" Whats up with you Karlyn? " Frisk asks.

" What about me? "

" Well whats up with the cowboy outfit? "

" Oh, I just like this set up. " 

" Nah, she wears this because of someone in Jeans family that dissapeared a longtime ago and he used to wear a cowboy set up too, though, she was inspired by this someones justice, though they were a child like her. " says Morton

" Morton! You didnt need to tell him that! "

" Of course I do. " 

" Thats nice. " Says Frisk.

" Huh, really? " Asks Karlyn confuzzed. 

" Yeah. " 

" Thanks Frisk. "

" No problem. " Frisk heads towards the exit of the ruins.

" Frisk, you should better ask them if they can go with you, their parents or caretakers could get worried. "

" Oh, yeah, wont the adults get worried if you went missing? "

" No, we can go to Snowdin or even New Home at any time we want. " Says Peter. 

" Oh, wont the aduts get worried? " 

" No, nothing bad has happened since we were allowed to go anywhere. "

" Even on the surface? "

" Of course we cant go there. " 

" I actually must go there. "

" Oh, we will go back when you reach there. "

" Okay. " Frisk exits the ruins. " I forgot how cold it is here. " there is a bus stop sign afront of the door.

" You should have brought a jacket then. " Says Peter.

" Yeah I should have "

They get to where Frisk first met Sans.

" This place, it sure does bring good memoryes. "

" It does? " Sara asks.

" Yes, here is where I first met my friend Sans. "

" Oh mister Sans! 

" Yes, how do you know about him Sara? "

" He comes with miss Toriel here sometimes. "

" Wait, mom comes here? Why would she come down here Frisk? " Chara asks

" What does my mother do here? "

" She is a teacher at a school in New Home. "

" So that must be the school that mom always talks about. " Says Chara 

" Thats cool. " Frisk notices a bus approaching slowly, he moves out of its way and it speeds up, drives past Frisk and the group. " A bus? Here? "

" Yes, didnt miss Toriel tell you? " Asks Jean

" No, my mother didnt tell me anything. "

" Weird, well we better get moving. "

" Yeah. "

They get to the where Frisk first met Papyrus, a cafe is there, its open and Sans patrol station is a bus stop.

Frisk looks surprised. " Thats new. "

" If you find that a surprise then you havent seen anything yet. " Says Karlyn

" Im kinda curious to see all the new changes to the underground. "

" Well you better shouldnt let your mother worry about you. "

" Sleep here with us and we will bring you to school tommorow. " Says Jean

" Thank you, well is the inn still in snowdin? "

" Yes, they remodeled it a bit though, a bit bigger. "

Frisk notices that Sara is next to a mirror. " Thats great, oh hey Sara, look at the beatiful portrait of a girl next to you. "

Sara looks at the mirror and blushes like a tomato.

Everyone excepts Jean, Chara, Frisk, Peter and Sara start to laugh.

" OH, who knew you are such a smooth talker Frisk. " Says Angela.

" I cant stop laughing! " Yells Karlyn.

Chara not happy. " The mirror flirt again? Thats old Frisk. "

" Well lets move on. "

Karlyn stops laughing. " Frisk doesnt this place bring some good memoryes? "

" Oh, here is where I met the great Papyrus. " 

" Papyrus? That must be the brother of Sans. " 

" Yes, hes very nice, even when facing someone very dangerous, he puts his fear aside and embrace that someone with kindness, even if that someone is a murderer, he always hopes that there is good in everyone, no matter the crimes that someone did. "

" Oh, did he meet someone like that? " Asks Karlyn.

Frisk just continues forward, only Chara is seeing him in tears.

" I think that is something he doesnt want to answer Karlyn. " Says Peter

" Yeah, I shouldnt have asked that. "

Frisk notices that all dangerous traps are gone and the tile puzzle was moved into where Dogaressa and Dogamy stations are and is used as a dance floor, big bridges covers small paths that were there in the past, the wooden brigde where the gauntlet terror was is gone and replace by a more stable bridge.

The group gets to Snowdin town, like they said, Snowdin looks very different, there is a car parking area, a police station, a hospital, where the inn was is a motel and Grilby is bigger.

" Wow, so many new things in Snowdin. "

" And thats not all, up ahead is a museum where they explain monster history. " Says Peter

" Of course you would say that Peter. " 

" Im just telling some info to you Frisk. "

" Thanks. "

" So, you lucky that you didnt ended up like them. "

" Uh? " 

" The six fallen children that have fallen before you. "

" You know about them? " 

" Almost everyone living in the underground knows about them. " 

" Almost everyone? "

" Some children dont listen to the teachers and there are some who you shouldnt tell the story about them and the museums dont allow them inside. " 

" Why not? "

" They are from the group that wants monsters to be banned back to the underground and people dont like them because how cruel they are to the monsters here. "

" How do these group members treat the monsters here? "

" They insult them and they have to tried to beat them up, a monster was almost died once, they were at 1 HP when they were saved by the police. "

" Frisk, we heard what happened to you last week, you alright? " 

" Yes, im fine. "

" It must be hard for you in the surface. "

" Yes, it is, there are bullies in my school, I mostly dodge or run away if I can but there are times when they corner me and just beat me up, last week being one of them. "

" We wish we could be in your school to support you! " Says Jean.

" Yeah! You need someone to show those bullies whos boss! " Says Karlyn.

" Six should be enough to scare them off. " Says Peter.

" But you guys live here. "

" Oh, yeah, were sorry. " Says Jean. 

" Dont be, not your fault. "

" Dont you have any friends in your school. "

" Besides Monster Kid and Snowdrake, just one. "

" Only one human friend at school? "

" Yes, his name is Darlo, the kids at school think we stopped being friends. " 

" Why would they think that? " 

" Well long story short, he screamed at me that we arent friends anymore, that got the bullies off him and we still talk or hangout outside of school. "

" You accepted him after he screamed at you? " Asks Karlyn.

" The screaming at school plan was my idea, I was getting tired to see him getting bullied only because I was his friend, but he does get into fights with them for other reasons. " 

" Your school must be the worst. " 

" Yeah, the bullies at my school completly terrified the other students, except me and Darlo, no one would dare oppose them. "

" Like becoming friends with you or the monsters. "

" Yes, its unfair but I got used to it, the bullies went over the line this time. "

" I heard that if you couldnt prove Monster Kid innocence, the monsters were going to get banned back to the underground, was that true? "

" Yes, if Darlo didnt tell to mister Bowers that I get bullied at school, miss Harper would have convicted Monster Kid guilty.

" Can you tell us more about Darlo? " Ssks Peter.

" Sure, he gets angry very easily and picks fights with the bullies, he may look very angressive but if you know him better, hes a nice guy and he is very brave, Darlo is quite ennergetic, hes really fast and strong, but im the fastest in our school, when I brought him to my home, Undyne was there and they seem to knew eachother already and he does something that I havent mastered yet. "

" Whats that? "

Frisk summons a blue spear in his hand but it shortly dissapears. " That. "

Everyone looks surprised. " You can do that too!? "

" Yeah, what did you mean by do it to? "

" We can use monster magic too but we are still at learning. " Says Morton.

" Oh thats great. "

" Please tell us more about Darlo. " 

" Well he mastered the use of summoning spears like Undyne, he probably trained with Undyne before the first time I saw them together, that would explain how he has a soul trait."

" He has a soul trait? cool! "

" Yeah, well let me guess, you six have it to? "

" Every human in the underground has a soul trait. "

" What are your soul traits? "

Karlyn showes her yellow soul. " Justice. "

Jean shows his green soul. " Kindness. "

Peter shows his purple soul. " Perseverance. "

Angela shows her light blue soul. " Integrity "

Sara shows her blue soul. " Patience

Morton shows his orange soul. " Bravery. "

" Darlo also has an orange soul too. "

" That explains how he is so brave. " Says Morton

" What other soul types are there? "

Chara leans on Frisks head, making Frisk shiver.

" Well theres Bravery, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Justice, Perseverance, Respect, Fear, Despair, Hate, Affection, Jealousy, Anger, Hope, Confidence, Shame, Calmness and Pity, those are all that we know. "

" What about this one? " Frisk shows his red soul. " Determation. "

Everyone looks very surprised.

" Woah, thats new. " 

" What power does it give you? " Asks Peter 

" You know in video games, you can save, load and reset right? "

" By reset, you mean restart yeah? " 

" Well thats the power of the Determation. "

" Thats cool! "

" Depends. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Only one person can have Determation at a time, if someone evil over exceeds my determation than they could do anything. "

" Not if they die. " Says Jean.

" You can load or reset after you die, thats how I managed to survive through the entire underground, I always loaded back until I managed to get past someone. "

" Oh then that you managed to predict everything they had? " Asks Karlyn

" Yes, but if someone evil over exceeds my Determation, then the world would be theirs to play with. "

" I see. "

" It will be a pain to wake up and suddenly your experiencing the same day until that person gets what he wants, well luckily only people who had Determation can remember a reset, there are some special cases like Sans who knows about resets but doesnt know if one was done or not. "

" Oh. "

" Messing with the timeline is a bad thing, what if you feel interrested in doing, with Determation, you can do anything and then reset. "

" Even murder? " 

" Even murder, I did it once out of stupid curiosity. "

" Cant blame you, but will you reset? " 

" No, I will never reset now. "

" Did you wish you never had Determation? "

" Yes, I do, but what if someone evil got it instead, and if I didnt, and got killed later in the underground, Asgore would have wiped out Humanity. " 

" Oh, yeah, just dont reset. " 

" I wont, I promised Sans that already, Darlo knows everything too, but he keeps everything a secret. "

" Your friend Darlo seems like a nice guy, I hope he protects you in school now. " 

" He probably will, seeing me get hurt like that would rise a spark in him. "

" You will have someone protecting you right now.

" Well lets go to Grilbys, im hungry. " 

" Oh, okay, Frisk. "

The group goes to Grilbys and its bigger, there is a new jukebox and Sans is sitting on of the seats afront of the counter.

" Sans! " Frisk runs towards him.

" max, put everything in the tab. " Sans teleports off.

Frisk stops running.

Karlyn walks to him. " You see him next time

" He left the burger that he was going to eat, he didnt want to see me. "

" Did something happen between you and Sans? "

" Yes. " 

" What? "

" I dont want to talk about it. "

" Sorry. " 

" Its okay, lets go get something to eat and then go to a place to sleep. "

" Sure. "

Frisk goes to a table and sits in one of the chairs, the others do the same.

Max goes to them. " What is your order? "

The group orders burgers and drinks.

Max notices Karlyn. " Well sister, have you been enjoying yourselve at the ruins? "

" Yes, and how have ya been? " 

" Im doing great, well better not let your friends get bored of waiting. " Max goes off.

" What soul trait does your older bro have Karlyn? " Asks Frisk.

" The brown soul, Respect. "

" Oh, thats cool.

Some time passes and Max returns with their orders and puts them on the table. " Bone appetite. "

The group laughs.

" Brother, did you let Sans rub up on you. "

" Well every employe has made puns accidently before so its not exactly a big surprise. "

" Really? Every employe? " 

" Yes, Sans has that affect on people. "

Frisk laughs.

" Wait a sec, Woah! I cant believe that the Frisk is here, but what are you doing so far away from home kid? "

" Uh, I wanted to see a friend that still lives down here. "

" I will call Sans and tell him your here. "

" dont need too, im already here. " Sans is behind max

Frisk looks happy. " Sans! "

" im here to get you kiddo. " 

" Then why did you leave? "

" i still wasnt happy with what you said to paps but when i went to mettaton mansion, i met napstablook and he told me everything. "

" Does Papyrus know? "

" not yet, what is the name of your ghost buddy? "

" Chara. "

Everyone except Chara look at Frisk. " WHAT!?

" Chara that was the adopted human child from Asgore and Toriel. " Says Max.

" kiddo, where did you two met? " 

" When I fell to the underground, she was always there with me, helped me with info and such. " 

" kid, we need to talk, alone. " Sans goes outside.

Frisk follows

Sans teleports them to where his Snowdin station is. " was she with you in the very beggining? " 

" Yes, the first time I fell in the underground. "

" so does her memory reset too? "

" No, she remembered everything. "

" Based on what Flowey told me, you killed her family in many previous timelines? "

" ...I only killed Toriel, never got to Asgore, you always managed to stop me. "

Flowey laughs from behind. " Oh Frisk, did you forget, how many times you actually killed Sans and then killed Asgore and me? I guess after the timelines were you either lived with Toriel or Papyrus and Smiley Trashbag or Undyne, or Papyrus, Smiley Trashbag and Undyne or Alphys or Alphys and Undyne or Mettaton in the underground, you probably forgot all the genocides runs you did, do you remember the very first timeline? The very first time you fell? "

" I-I think so. " 

" kiddo, you do not remember then? "

" I DONT KNOW! " Starts to cry.

Sans hugs Frisk.

" Im sorry Sans, im so sorry. "

" dont need to repeat that again Frisk, I already forgave you, remember? "

" Yeah, but. "

" no buts kiddo, i cant blame ya for all the resets, i would probably have done the same thing. "

" Smiley Trashbag, do you want to know all the times were Frisk broke the promise of not reseting anymore? "

Sans eyes turn black. " you broke that promise? " pushes Frisk away from him. " you broke that promise! " Gaster blasters appear behind him

" Sans, I p-promised that I wont reset, and I will keep my word, please just dont do this. "

" you think i can trust you now kiddo? "

" Y-yes you can! J-just p-please d-dont kill me. " 

Flowey laughs harder. " Oh, man! Those words! I remember saying those exact words when I begged you not to kill me. But you did it anyway. "

" maybe i should give the kiddo his medecin back. "

" Sans! Please dont do this! ""

" you will reset or load, so why should it bother if i just killed? "

" Y-you may never get this happy ending again. "

" are you implying that you will kill again? "

" Uh, yes. "

The Gaster blasters dissapear. " you got me kid, but we are never going to be friends again, and i will not tell papyrus about chara but i will tori about her. "

" Sans! Wait, I didnt mean that! I just didnt want you to kill me! "

" what would have been the difference kiddo? " 

" I-im sorry for saying that, I didnt mean it, I was just scared. "

" scared? alright, i forgive you kiddo. "

Frisk hugs Sans.

Sans hugs back with force.

" S-Sans, your hurting me. "

" sorry kiddo. " lets go off Frisk.

" Thank you. "

" lets go home kiddo, i will convince tori that you sleep over with me and paps. "

" Thank you! " jears of toy run down his face. 

" no problem kiddo. "

" But can you bring me here tommorow, I want to this school that mom goes in . "

" what about your school? "

" There is no school tommorow, or the rest of this week. "

" thats great, well sure i will bring you here tommorow. "

" Thank you Sans. "

" no problem kiddo. " teleports them to his house. " pap, the kiddo is going to sleep over with us! "

Papyrus runs to them. " THATS GREAT! I MET AND TALKED WITH NAPSTABLOOK AND HE TOLD ME ABOUT FRISK GHOSTLY FRIEND, AND FRISK, IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED! "

" Its okay Papyrus. "

Sans calls Toriel. " hey tori, you wouldnt mind if the kiddo sleeps here with us? okay, yeah i will tell him that, no problem, see ya tommorow tori. " hangs up.

" So? " 

" your alloud to stay kiddo. "

" WOWIE, I WILL GO PREPARE THE SLEEPOVER! " Goes upstairs.

" Thanks you Sans, for undertsanding. "

" its fine kiddo. "

" Im hungry, can i eat something? " 

" sure knock yourselve out kiddo. "

Frisk goes to the fridge and opens it and grabs an already made sandwich box and tryes to grab the 7UP bottle but its too heavy for him. " Sans, can you help me? "

Sans goes to him and grabs the bottle. " i put it in a glass. "

Frisk closes the fridge and opens the box and takes one of the halfes of the sandwich and starts to eat it. " Hmmm. "

" HUMAN FRISK, DONT EAT THAT! " suddenly yells Papyrus

Frisk drops it and starts to choke.

" wow kiddo! " Gives him a glass filled with 7UP 

Frisk drinks and throws up the piece of sandwich that was in him.

Papyrus goes to him. " HUMAN FRISK, YOU SHOULDNT EAT SUCH CHEAP HORRIBLE FOOD! LOOK AT WHAT IT DID TO YOU! "

" You only chocked to his sudden yelling. "

" Im fine Papyrus but please dont scream like that, you scared me. "

" WELL EVERYTHING IS READY, I WILL COOK SOMETHING FOR YOU! "

" O-okay Faaaatttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Papyrus. "

" No way! Frisk you were going to call Papyrus father! "

Sans drops to the floor laughing.

" And the comedian figured that out "

" BROTHER WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? "

" But Papyrus didnt figure it out, luckily. "

Sans continues to laugh.

" AFTER YOU ARE DONE LAUGHING, CLEAN UP THE FLOOR! " Papyrus goes to the kitchen.

" oh my god kiddo, i cant believe that you think of paps as a father! "

Frisk is very embarrased.

" well your last run though, was genocide? "

" I still regretted killing Papyrus back then. " 

" well kiddo, you should clean up the floor since you did this. "

" Papyrus told you to do it. "

" but it was you who did. "

" Papyrus, Sans doesnt want to know clean the floor! "

" SANS! CLEAN THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW! "

Sans stares at Frisk and cleans the floor.

" You got him good. "

" you coud have done this yourself kiddo."

I guess I was bone-tired! "

They laugh.

" SANS! YOU CORRUPTED THE HUMAN! "

" Chill out Papyrus. "

" OH MY GOD, THE HUMANS PUNS ARENT THAT GREAT! "

" At least I gave it a shot. "

" bro, arent you supposed to be making some taccos?

" OH YEAH! TINY HUMAN, SANS AND GHOST FRIEND OF TINY HUMAN. COME LOOK AT MY NEW DISH! TACOS! "

Frisk and Sans goes to him and look at the tacos.

" Enjoy eating that Frisk, sometimes its great not to be alive. " 

" SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? " 

" Tell him they look horrible. "

" they are great bro. " 

" The best tacos I have ever seen, Chara agrees. "

" Liar. "

" THATS FANTASTIC! "

" Papyrus? "

" YES FRISK? " 

" Dont you mean bone-tastic? "

Sans laughs.

Papyrus cringes. " SANS! I WAS GOING TO LET YOU SLEEP WITH ME AND THE HUMAN BUT I CHANGED MY MIND! "

" Come on faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... " laughs nervously.

" Frisk, just keep your mouth shut. "

" HUMAN WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY? "

" nothing bro lets eat. "

Frisk takes a bite out of the taco and tryes to make the best smile he can. " T-This is great Papyrus. "

" GOOD, SANS? " 

" i already eat. "

" OH, WELL I KEEP THE LEFTOVER TACO FOR LATER THEN. "

Frisk finishes eating. " I must go to the bathroom. " runs to the bathroom.

" THE HUMAN MUST HAVE LIKED MY FOOD! "

" yeah bro. "

" IT WAS UNLUCKY THAT YOU ARENT HUNGRY, IT WAS SUCH WELL MADE TACOS! "

" i try them later bro. " 

Frisk comes back.

" you alright kiddo? "

" Yes peachy "

Puts the plate of tacos in the fridge " WELL LETS GO TO SLEEP! " Runs to his room.

Sans gives Frisk the other half of the sandwich. " Eat up, you must be starving, "

" Thank you Sans. " eats the sandwich.

" no problem kiddo. "

Frisk goes to Papyrus room.

Sans follows. " kiddo, tori said that you should clean your teeths before going to sleep.

Frisk does that and goes back to them.

" FRISK, TONIGHT YOU WILL SLEEP IN MY BED! WITH YOURS TRULY! "

" well goodnight you two. "

" Can Sans sleep with us? "

" SURE! SANS COME SLEEP WITH US! "

" okay bro. "

They all lay on Papyrus car bed.

" SANS TELL US GOODNIGHT STORY!

" bro, the kid had a long day, let them rest. "

" OH, OKAY, GOODNIGHT SANS, TINY HUMAN AND GHOST BUDDY OF TINY HUMAN! "

" goodnight kiddo, paps an chara. "

" Tell them I say goodnight too. "

" Chara says goodnight to you both and goodnight Sans, goodnigt Papyrus. "

" Goodnight Frisk. "

" Goodnight Chara. "

They all fall asleep.


	6. Gaster and the human school in New Home

Frisk wakes up screaming, causing Sans and Papyrus to fall of the bed.

" OWWI! HUMAN FRISK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? " 

" kiddo, your alright? "

Frisk breathing heavily. " Yes, I just had a bad dream. "

" WHAT WAS IT ABOUT! "

" It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. "

" well kiddo, its time that i bring you to new home. " 

" Why didnt they change the name yet? " 

" dont know. " 

" Are there some humans living in the old home? " 

" they are remodeling that place, the place is ancient. " 

" I see. "

" ARE THERE HUMANS LIVING IN THE UNDERGROUND NOW? "

" yes bro. "

" ISNT IT UNHEALTY FOR THEM? "

" they do go to the surface for a quick catch for fresh air. "

" Thats good. "

" Frisk, you need to tell me that dream was about. "

" Not now Chara. "

" well i will get tori there first, prepare ya stuff kiddo. " Sans leaves the room.

" WHAT DID YOU BRING HUMAN? "

" Nothing, thats the problem. "

" OH, WELL LETS GO TO YOUR HOUSE QUICK THEN. " Grabs Frisk, puts him on his shoulder and exits their house to see Undyne afront of the door. "

" Oh hey Papyrus! Hey punk! What are ya two going? "

" WE ARE GOING TO TORIELS HOUSE! "

" Oh, I see, well come back here later because we are going to do some cooking lessons! "

" WOWIE! I WILL BACK BEFORE YOU COULD SAY SPAGETTI! " Runs to Toriel house and knocks on the door.

" Sans can you open the door!? " 

" sure tori. " Sans goes to the door. " whos there? "

" Ivor. "

" ivor who? "

" Ivor you let me in or I`ll climb through the window. "

Sans laughs and opens the door. " good one kid. "

" I learned from the best. " 

Papyrus puts Frisk on the ground. " I HAVE COOKING LESSONS TO ATTEND TOO! " Runs back to his house.

" so kid, why are you here? " 

" To get my stuff. "

Sans just stares blankly. " ohhhhhhhh. " facepalms.

Frisk goes to his room. " This will be a big day. "

" Yeah, you are going to return to Waterfall, Hotland and New Home and im curious to see any new changes."

" Me too. "

" Tell me what you saw in your dream? " 

" I was in a black room or void, I couldnt tell and I saw this figure, it had this black coat and I think it wear a white mask, it spoke in a language I didnt know and then the figure suddenly attacked me, it attacked using its hands and while I did manage to dodge some of simple attacks, the figure rushed at me, it was faster than Sans Gaster blasters, i couldnt dodge him and the damage was unbearable, and from that point on, the figure attacks were stragegic, mini bombs appear around me, a green shield later appeared around me and it was closing and then I screamed and woke up. "

" Hey someone slided a paper through the door. "

" Huh? " Picks up the piece of paper and reads it. " The man who talks in hands, Gaster. The ma- " gets cut off by Char

" Gaster, why does that name come familiar? "

" Let me finish. "

" Sorry. "

" The man who nobody remembers. "

" Misterious. "

" Yes. " opens the door and sees Sans afront of it. " 

" ready to go kiddo? " 

" Let me take a bath, this clothes stink now. "

" okay kiddo, hurry up. "

" Will do. "

Sans goes downstairs.

Frisk takes a bath, gets new clothes, puts them on and goes downstairs.

Sans asleep on the couch.

" Sans! " 

Sans wakes up. " huh? oh are you finished kiddo? "

" Yes. "

" good, lets go. "

" Wait, bring me to Snowdin first

" kiddo, your going to be late to see your mom at new home "

" Oh, well okay, I explore the rest of the underground later "

" you are really interested in seeing all of the new changes in the underground. "

" Who wouldnt? "

" i do see your point kiddo. " teleports them to the Judgement Hall.

" Really Sans? Here out of all places? "

" yes, we need to talk about yesterday. "

" What is it? "

" you said you dont remember the very time you fell? "

" I dont know Sans, the only things I remember is my time here in the underground. "

" i see. "

" What Flowey said was a lie"

" it was? "

" Yes, I never completed a genocide run. "

" but there was no reason for that flower to lie. "

" Yeah, but he shoulnt remember anything, true resets should have wiped out his memoryes. "

" true resets? " 

" Its a special kind of reset, it makes someone like Flowey forget about the runs that I have made. "

" interresting. "

" Can we go? "

" not yet, are you really not going to reset? " 

" Sans, I promised you that I wouldnt reset, I will never reset. "

" okay, thank you frisk. "

" No problem. "

Sans teleports them to a school building.

" So this is it? "

" yes. "

" Thank you Sans. "

" no problem kiddo. "

Frisk enters the school and goes to the upper floor, seeing many classrooms, he enters one classroom and sees a class with Monsters and Humans.

The human teacher looks at him. " Can I...Frisk? Frisk Dreeemur? "

" Yes? " 

" Wh...Come with me. " Brings Frisk to Toriels classroom.

" Hey Mom. "

" Frisk? What are you doing here? "

" I came to visit you. "

" At work? I will call Sans. "

" Please, can I stay here with you? " 

" ...Fine. "

Frisk hugs her.

Sans appears. " hey tori, i forgot to mention this to you. "

Toriel sighs.

" sorry tori, the kiddo really wanted to see you. " 

" Its alright. "

" well i will go to grilbys. " leaves.

" Frisk, you can sit down next to me. " 

" Thank you mom. " Frisk sits next to Toriel.

Frisk leaves the classroon after the bell rings.

Toriel follows him.

" Mom, you were great! "

" Oh, thank you my child. " 

" Well I will explore the underground. "

"` Okay, be careful my child. "

" I will. "

Toriel hugs him and goes off.

Frisk leaves the school building and goes to Hotland, he sees many humans and monsters walking around. " woah. "

Chara looks surprised. " I can't believe this, humans and monsters are living in peace in the underground. "

" This is great. " 

" This is what you always wanted, well I will stop possesing you and let you do what you want but you better train at dodging better and push you get cornered, "

" Thank you Chara and I will. "

" Thank you Frisk. "

Sans approaches him. " hey kiddo, how are you doing? " 

" I'm doing purrfect Sans. " 

Sans laughs. " good one kiddo. "

" Nothing? " 

" nah, not really feeling it today, no puns for this entire day. "

" Woah. "

" well where will you go now frisk? "

" Alphys lab. "

Yeah, this chapter is short, I'm doing somethig else that I will post later, putting Hard Time on hiatus until that's done.


End file.
